pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 45: Dance Dance Execution
Dance Dance Execution is the 45th episode of Pocket God, released on May 31st, 2012. The episode features the debut of the Dance Room: the third chamber in the Apocalypse Temple, and the new mini-game Dance Dance Execution. Overview This episode releases the third chamber inside the Apocalypse Temple: the Dance Room, is the one you can play the new mini-game Dance Dance Execution. Also you can give a balloon to a pygmy so he can quote David After Dentist, or you can put a pygmy in the go-go cage and he will dance the currently selected dance. If you complete the tasks for this episode in the Challenge of the Gods you will receive the Disco Ball Bill idol! This includes the Dance Pack Three for 99 cents, the pygmies will dance YMCA, Elaine Dance, Hammer Time, Bad Zombie and the new "The Pygmy Theme" performed by Parry Gripp. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the official Pocket God Update Message. Please don't modify it. Deeper in Apocalypse temple lies the Dance Room where the Pygmies can dance to a techno loop composed by grammy winning Christopher Tin. Place a Pygmy on the center of the platform to play "Dance Dance Execution"! Also, the pygmies love to breath the gas from organic ballons, wich causes them to sound like a certain David who went to the dentist, the hilarious YouTube sensation. Introducing brand new Dance Pack 3! It includes the Elaine Dance, Double Dream Hands, Hammertime, Bad Zombie, and the Pygmy Theme Song, written and performed by Nerdcore punk star, Parry Gripp!!!! WhatsNewExecution.jpg|The Update Mza 3496289926542824875 320x480-75.jpg|What is shown on the app project New Features The Dance Room A very bright and colorful party room, it seems that the Dance Room is something like a huge party for the pygmies. There are balloons to inhale (making them feel funny), a go go cage to dance in, and a platform to compete in the new mini-game, Dance Dance Execution. Dance Dance Execution (Mini Game) If a Pygmy is placed on the central crystal pedastal, the mini game wich give the name to this episode will start; the player will have to tap some falling colorful arrows when they reach the four transparent arrows on the bottom of the screen, while listening to a music; if the arrows aren't tapped correctly, the player will lose some of his health, wich can however be refilled by tapping correctly. The game ends when the player run out of his life. Dance Pack Three This update gives you the third dance skin pack for 99 cents, including YMCA, Elaine Dance, Hammer Time, Bad Zombie, Double Dream Hands, Kony Guy Dance and "The Pygmy Theme" performed by Parry Gripp of the band Nerf Herder. Video Trivia * This is the second episode to parody a viral YouTube video, the first being Ep 35: Double Rainbow All The Way Across The Sky. *This is the only Apocalypse Saga update that features a mini-game. 45 Category:Apocalypse Trilogy Category:Pocket God Category:Apocalypse Chambers